Young Love
by Violet Enigma
Summary: Elissa struggles with her budding hormones while learning to be a lady of nobility. Nathaniel fights his father's caustic temperament while his feelings for the spitfire grow. Elissa and Nathaniel meet again at her family's annual tournament, and begin to fall in love. Pre-Origins story, with multiple POVs. Rated T for now, but may change in future chapters.
1. The Tournament, Part 1

A/N: This is a story idea I had about a young Elissa/Nathaniel meeting for the first time, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dragon Age is owned by Bioware, I just fool around.

Elissa

My eyes opened as I looked into the morning light filtering into my room. I jumped out of bed with a squeal and started getting ready for my morning archery session. Today was the first day of the annual tournament my family held, and Father was letting me compete in the archery portion this year. Mother had been irritated that I, her fourteen year old daughter, would be competing in the tournament instead of being a proper lady and watching the competition from the family box, but she finally gave in when she remembered what she was like at my age.

I was the spitting image of my mother: dark auburn hair that only looked red in direct sunlight, pale skin that was currently lightly tanned from all the time I spent outside working on my archery, a straight skinny nose, large emerald eyes, and a small, full mouth that father often accused of looking impertinent. I was a little gawky but only because I had not grown into the figure mother swore would come. I was proud to be my mother's daughter mostly because it was mother that had first taught me to use a bow. So the Teyrna couldn't hold it against me that I wanted to compete. I wanted to prove to mother that I was just as good, could defend my home if needed and still be the lady she was training me to be when I was not practicing my archery. Once I was dressed in my leathers, chest guard, arm guard, and gloves, I grabbed my bow and quiver from the stand in my room and made my way to the archery yard to practice for an hour, maybe more if I could get away with it.

I passed through the corridors without too much trouble. The servants were already up and in a rush trying to get the ground ready for the tournament, as well as prepare the morning meal for my family as well as the Howe family, who were staying for the length of the tournament as guests. I hurried into the yard, thankful that it was still early enough and I was alone and began getting ready to start. I leaned my quiver of arrows against a nearby tree after taking out six arrows. I placed myself at an easy starting distance from the target in my stance, and lined the arrows up in a line, within easy reach.

My morning practices were never about speed, always my form. I had only been working on my skills with a bow for about a year now and I liked to cover the basics early to warm my body as exercise. I gripped my bow in my left hand, and pulled one of the arrows in the ground with my right. Putting the arrow in place on the string, and I pulled the string back to my cheek to site down the arrow to my target. I kissed the fletching of the arrow, as had become a habit for my morning routine, took a breath in and then as I started to release my breath, I also loosed the arrow. It hit the target but on the left side in the outer ring. Trying not to let my frustration get the better of me, I continued shooting, until all six arrows were in the target, the last two in the center targeting ring. Suddenly as the last arrow hit the target, I heard clapping behind me.

Nathaniel

I had gotten up early to practice for the tournament today. Father had begrudgingly let me compete this year, warning me to bring our family honor and not be an embarrassment. He had me train extensively over the course of the last four years, and didn't want to see all my training as a waste. I thought I was up early enough so I would be the only one practicing, but as I made my way into the yard I saw I was not the first. There was a willowy girl already practicing. Her hair would flash red occasionally as the trees blew in the wind. Her hair tumbled down to her waist, with the front portion pulled back in a messy bun to keep it clear of her bow. With her back to me, I couldn't see her face, but I was none the less intrigued by this female archer.

My own sister refused to have anything to do with weaponry, learning only what our mother deemed fit: leading a house, giving orders, playing the lute, dancing, singing, and a mild smattering in politics. She also did some needlepoint and painting, but I never could understand why those were necessary to run a house and entertain guests. However, this woman in front of me was currently not doing those things. She was practicing archery and if her last few shots were any indication, she was pretty good. As I watched her final shot, I noticed she would kiss the arrow before loosing it, which caused me to chuckle a bit before clapping at her performance. She spun towards me, and my clapping almost stopped when she turned in surprise and I saw a beautiful face framed by all that hair.

"You might have more luck with your shot if you didn't kiss the arrow right before your release," I found myself sneering. _Why am I sneering? I should be flirting._

"And what would you know?" she asked me haughtily, her dark pink lips pursed in disapproval.

"I know a little," I said approaching her, my own bow and quiver left hiding by the door when I had discovered her outside.

"Just a little?" she quipped back, before turning to the target, her graceful stride liken to a dancer's, as she retrieved her arrows. "Show me." She commanded once she was back in front of me with her half dozen arrows.

Her tone caught me off guard, this was obviously someone used to having their orders followed without a second thought. _Could this be the youngest Cousland spitfire I've heard so much about from Delilah?_ I tested the draw on her bow before taking one of the arrows from her open hand. I took my stance, drew and released the arrow. In my haste to impress the girl next to me, I had not lined things up properly and ended up missing the target entirely, hitting the stone wall behind and shattering the arrow.

"Blast!" I shouted, while her laughter at my expense began.

"Yes, a little, I see," she laughed beside me, one arm holding her side as she doubled over at my failed attempt to impress her.

"If you have no other advice to offer, I would like to get back to practicing," she told me, once her laughter had subsided, she held out her hand for her bow which I was all too happy to relinquish before leaving the practice yard and her bell like laughter behind. I went back to my guest room, mortified at what I had just done. My father was right. I was an embarrassment to the Howe family. I knew I would be back at the archery area later, so I put my bow and quiver near the door, and went to the dining room to break my fast.

Elissa

I couldn't stop laughing. He tried to tell me how to shoot and then he couldn't even hit the target himself. I found it all too humorous. When my laughter finally died, I retrieved another arrow from my quiver since he destroyed the one he shot, and took up a stance five meters behind my starting distance. Setting up the arrows, I continued practicing. But found my vision haunted by a young man with raven-black hair and silver eyes. I finally had to stop practicing as more and more of my shots got closer to the edge of the target. All because of a silly, attractive boy who thought he knew better than me.

I headed back to my room to get ready for the day. I grabbed some bread, cheese and dried fruit from Nan in the kitchen on my way to my room. The servants were prepared and a warm bath was ready for me, so I stripped and snuggled down into the warm tub. I knew mother would expect me to be presentable for most of the day, so I scrubbed well, applied vanilla and plum oil before getting dressed in the silver under dress and deep blue over dress mother had made for this week. I put on some light makeup to enhance my eyes and waited for the Niria, the servant who always did my hair on special occasions. This gave me a chance to eat the bread and cheese I had grabbed from the kitchen. Before I was done eating, Niria arrived and at my insistence on something I could still wearing during the archery competition she set to work on putting my hair into an elaborate, twisting braid that ran over my right shoulder.

Even though I had already eaten breakfast, I made my way to the dining room, knowing my mother would expect me to make an appearance. It seemed everyone was here, including my best friend Delilah, but I knew I had to greet mother and father first.

"Good morning mother," I said walking over to the table where mother and father were sitting.

"Darling, that dress suits you just like I knew it would," she glowed, giving me a hug. "But why did you do your hair so plain?"

"I needed something that I could still wear while competing this afternoon," I explained to her.

"Oh, of course," she remembered, waving one of her hands at her own forgetfulness.

"Good morning pup," father greeted me, pulling me into a hug.

"Father," I greeted him warmly. "Is everything ready for today?"

"I believe Fergus is seeing to any last minute details but yes I believe all is prepared. Why don't you go ahead and sit with Delilah, I know it's been several months since you have seen each other."

I turned toward my best friend, and she stood up with a little squeal running to greet me.

"Lalah!"

"Elie!"

We gave each other a fierce hug, giggling at our childhood names for each other.

"Oh it's good to see you. It's been too long," I said to her as I sat down in the chair next to her.

"I know," she agreed readily. "Maybe we can ask our parents if you could come back to Vigil's Keep with us when the tournament is over."

"Oh, I would love to," I said, missing my best friend.

"I don't think you've met my older brother Nathaniel," Delilah said, gesturing towards someone behind me. "He just got back from Denerim, where he's been training and studying for the last four years."

I turned in my chair in the direction Delilah pointed, and was met by the same black hair and silver eyes of the young man who tried to teach me about archery. He hadn't changed out of his leathers, and upon closer inspection I noticed he was in fact dressed as an archer would. He even had a bow leaning on the chair next to him. He was good looking, his black hair was chin length and pulled back to stay out of his face, he had a chiseled jaw, and full lips that were currently smirking at me.

"Oh yes, we met this morning. He gave me an archery lesson I'll not soon forget," I smiled at him with a little giggle. Nathaniel's smirk quickly became a glare as he watched me. "But it's nice to put a name to a face."

"Oh yes, I forgot you let your daughter partake in weapon training," Arlessa Narcisse Howe sneered. "I will never understand why you let her be distracted from the duties she will need to perform as a wife in the future."

"Forgive the impertinence Arlessa," I spoke up boldly. "But one can learn both."

"I beg your pardon, how can you possibly learn all that you will need to take care of an estate and add weapons training on top of it all?"

"Mother gives me a few hours a day that I can use for an activity of my choice, I spend it learning archery."

While speaking with the Arlessa, I noticed Nathaniel smiling at me, which surprised me greatly given his attitude earlier. My eyes flicked in his direction and he winked at me before going back to eating his breakfast. I could feel my cheeks warm slightly as I reached for a pitcher of water.

"My daughter is correct, I do allow her a few hours a day for an activity of her choice. And I think the reason she chose archery is my fault, since I was also an archer in my day," my mother confirmed for me, smiling in my direction. "Elissa, why don't you grab some food from the kitchen for Fergus, I'm sure he hasn't eaten yet in all the excitement of the day. He should be at the tournament grounds."

"Of course mother," I stood up to leave, and hurried back to the kitchen to have Nan prepare a basket for Fergus.

Nathaniel

I couldn't believe it when she walked into the room but she looked so different. Gone were the archery leathers and in their place was a young woman in a deep blue dress with her long auburn hair braided so it lay across her shoulder. She had been pretty before, but now she was absolutely lovely. I couldn't help but stare at her as she greeted her parents, since she was in fact the Cousland's youngest daughter. Then I grunted in pain at the squeals of delight emitted by both her and my sister. When my sister finally remembered to introduce me, I watched with a grin at the surprise that flickered through those deep green eyes before she made a joke about my archery skills.

_At least we're both competing this afternoon, I can show her how good an archer I actually am. Hopefully I'll be far enough away from her, so she can't distract me further during the competition. I will make father proud of me._

I couldn't help but smile when she basically scolded my mother for her ignorance in the nicest possible way. When she glanced at me because of the smile on my face I couldn't help but wink. _She's even cuter when she blushes._ And just as she was leaving, I finally learned her name: Elissa.

I excused myself from the table after her departure, hoping to catch up to her. But after leaving the dining room, she was no where to be seen. Since I didn't know the castle that well, having not been here for more than four years, I headed back out to the practice yard to work on my archery. There would be plenty of time to see Elissa this week. I just had to be patient.


	2. The Tournament, Part 2

A/N: I've rewritten this chapter several times, and I'm still not really happy with it. I know it's been a few months since I put up the first chapter, but I found this section of the tournament a beast to try and switch perspectives on, so I finally just gave up… There will be one more chapter for the rest of this day covering the feast and dance, and then the rest of the tournament should just fly by. I hope you enjoy what took me so long to write, because I have lots of ideas for once I get through this bloody tournament.

* * *

Elissa

I grabbed my fur-lined cloak and gloves from my room, knowing there was still a touch of winter's chill in the air. I packed up my leathers and arranged for Squire Gilmore to bring my pack, bow and quiver to the tournament grounds when he came later with our family. Then I went to the kitchens to get Nan's assistance with the food for Fergus. Nan had recently been given the job under Tessa, the head cook, when my parents deemed I was old enough to no longer need a nanny after my fourteenth name day. Tessa was a few years from retiring, and Nan was busy learning all she could before Tessa left our service. The kitchen was in an uproar trying to get everything prepared, more faces than normal were filling the counters making breads, sweets, pies, cakes, preparing vegetables, and other requirements. Nan quickly had a basket prepared, once she learned my reason for imposing upon her kitchen, then quickly pushed me out muttering under her breath.

I made my way to one of the wagons that would shuttle people back and forth from the tournament grounds and the castle. Dairrel, our stable head, assisted me into the front seat with him, before taking a load of food that would be served to the two families throughout the day. Normally I would have used my own horse, but with the dress mother insisted I wear today, that wasn't going to happen. It was a short but enjoyable ride through town from the castle to the outskirts where the tournament had been set up. Most of the shops were closed for the day with the exception of the few inns and taverns, which were doing more business than they saw on a normal day. The tournament was the town's major attraction for the year, and those stores that were closed usually had wares on display during the tournament at the fair grounds. I couldn't help but smile at the flush, excited faces of the people on the streets strolling towards the tournament grounds. I heard many a "my lady" in greeting as the wagon lumbered through the cobbled streets. After jumping from the wagon, causing Dairrel to chuckle lightly at my impatience, I was able to find Fergus in the center of the jousting ring, directing a couple servants about bunting.

"Well baby sister, how does it look?" Fergus greeted me when I stood next to him after handing him the basket of food.

"I'm not a baby," I replied punching him in the arm.

"Ow, and not a lady either to be hitting that hard," he smirked, rubbing his arm in pain. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I think the people will enjoy it, I haven't seen the whole of the grounds yet," I admitted reluctantly. "I'm sure you've blundered somewhere."

"Shall I take you on a tour? I would love to prove you wrong."

"You can try," I replied impishly as he led the way through the rest of the tournament grounds. "How are things progressing with Oriana?"

"Better now that mother has stopped meddling in my courting," Fergus chuckled, leading me around the melee grounds, eating as we went. "She'll be attending the tournament with her parents this week."

"I'm sure mother will try to push for negotiations while they are here," I quipped.

"Andraste preserve me," Fergus muttered around the food in his mouth. "I haven't even asked her father's permission yet and already mother is pushing for babies."

"She just wants to see you happy," I smirked as I looked out over the melee pens. The melee grounds were a series of four fenced in pens five meters square where two combatants would face each other one on one. They used blunted swords, and extra padding under their armor to prevent death and serious injury. The first person to reach ten strikes or unarm their opponent was declared the winner of the match. Once the melee was completed, this same area would be used for fisticuffs and then wrestling. "Not that I'm sure you deserve it."

"Don't rib me too much," Fergus grinned, ignoring my comment. "In a couple years it'll be you she's pushing for babies."

I stuck my tongue out at the thought of mother parading the eligible nobles or their sons in front of me on my sixteenth name day, knowing it would also serve as a coming out party. Fergus chuckled at my expression then steered me towards the fair grounds where merchants, travelers, mages, and bards were setting up their stalls to sell food, wares, and keep the people entertained when not watching the events during the tournament. I could see the fire pits beyond the stalls already roasting boars, chickens, pig, turkeys, ducks, and a cow on spits for the opening feast tonight. There was more bunting marking off a vast area that would serve for the caber tossing, stone put, weight throw, and the grand melee. Servants darted between pavilions and other tents for the knights, templars, squires, and nobles who would be competing in the tournament.

Fergus finally led me to the archery area. It was set up well, a series of twenty targets lined up with markers at the predetermined distances. The final distance was a staggering one hundred meters. I had never shot that far before, and felt a brief flutter of fear grip my heart before I turned to look at my brother grinning next to me.

"Huh," I crossed my arms in front of me. "I guess you finally got something right."

Fergus choked on the water he was drinking, causing me to laugh softly as his eyes bugged. "Did you just admit to being wrong?" he finally sputtered out.

"The day's young, you may bugger something later," I replied nonchalantly before heading back to the jousting arena, where we were to meet with the rest of the family for the opening ceremony and exhibition battle.

Nathaniel

We arrived at the tournament grounds an hour before the opening ceremony. I desperately wanted to check on the archery grounds, but had to register quickly before the ceremony so as not to displease father. Our two families stood in the box, waiting for Teyrn Cousland to step forward and begin the ceremony before the opening exhibition.

"Nate my good man," I heard Fergus greet me as I stepped into the seating area. "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"That it has, my friend," I shook his arm before he pulled me in for a bear hug. The two of us were only a couple years apart and growing up we were inseparable, much as Elissa and Delilah. Fergus had celebrated his twentieth name day a couple months back and was rumored to be courting an Antivan merchant's daughter. "Will you be partaking this year in any events?"

"Father has placed me in charge of the tournament this year, I'm afraid I haven't time for much more than the melee," the eldest Cousland's mouth twisted with regret.

"No joust?"

"Too much time, the melee will be done in two days time at most," Fergus pointed out. "This way I can still participate in our family's tournament without monopolizing all of my time. And you?"

"Archery."

"I figured as much," Fergus chuckled. "My sister will be competing against you this year."

"Yes, she said as much," I replied, looking past Fergus to see Elissa in deep conversation with my sister. "I saw her practice this morning. She has skill but makes many mistakes in her form. I tried to help her…"

"But she just laughed it away?" Fergus interrupted. "That sounds like Pup."

"It is time," Bryce announced loudly enough to interrupt all the conversations taking place around him.

We moved to our seats and I notice Fergus move to the other side of the box, seating himself next to a young beautiful blonde and a nervous looking couple who looked to be her parents behind them. Father and mother were seated behind the unknown couple, and the disdain on their faces to be sitting so close to each other was clear. Thomas and Delilah shared the bench with Adria, our family's governess and I found myself sitting next to Elissa, which thrilled me to no end. She had grown up much while I was away in Denerim. though my sister mistakenly believe we had never met before I vaguely could recall a young girl who would pull my sister around after her, getting them both into all kinds of trouble hiding from Nan. Meanwhile the poor nanny would be at her wits end trying to track down the two girls, and then would wish she hadn't been so diligent in her search when she would discover my sister in tears because her best friend was covered in mud, dirt or twigs with soiled and usually torn clothes. She was now at an age where she was beginning to transform from the gawky, dirty child she was into the graceful, commanding woman she would be, and if this stage of her metamorphosis was anything to go by: she would be the beauty of Fereldan.

I knew father wanted to tie our family with theirs; he had been plotting for awhile. Though I couldn't help but notice the way my little brother's face glowed whenever he glanced at the Cousland's youngest, I didn't think Thomas would ever get the chance to act out on his childhood crush. Elissa would be the catch of the realm, being only one of two Teyrns' daughters, and though her parents claimed they wanted their children to marry for love, I didn't see the thrilling beauty next to me falling for my brother. Though they had similar spirits, due to his younger age, it was obvious Elissa didn't view him in the same light as my brother's high regard.

While lost in my musings, the Teyrn had stepped to the forefront of the family's box, waiting for the crowd to settle before beginning his opening speech.

"Friends and countrymen," Bryce finally started loudly when the crowd had quieted. "My family and I would like to welcome you to the annual Highever Tournament. As is tradition, any citizen of Fereldan who has reached the age of fourteen can compete in this event, be they nobleman, merchant, or farmer. This tournament is to celebrate camaraderie in competition. To all those who shall compete, fight well and may the Maker smile upon you."

I was surprised at the length of the Teyrn speech; father would have rambled on for half an hour. The Couslands, though the power in the northern portion of Fereldan, were not big on pomp and circumstance, which truly showed in the simplicity of Bryce's speech. They ruled their people with a level head, and were not afraid to get their hands dirty. I found I envied them that trait, father instilled in us a knowledge we were better than those we led and should treat them as such. However, spending time with Fergus made me wonder if my father had the wrong idea about such things.

The opening exhibition was the Battle of Gwaren, one of the many battles during the Orlesian occupation done by many of the soldiers in the Teyrn's army. After the mock battle, a set of squires made their way out carrying the banner of the knights set to joust first. Soon the joust was in full tilt, and I got caught up in the cheering of the crowd when the match was complete. I was so caught up in the matches I didn't notice Elissa slip away until I turned to her to ask her opinion on the pair we just observed. Fergus happened to be walking behind me at the time, and I heard his unmistakable chuckle behind me.

"She probably left to change and prepare for the competition." He leaned against the back of the bench and spoke into my ear. "As should you and I, though we are part of different sections."

"Indeed," I found myself chuckling, as I stood and followed my friend. I was invited to use their family's tent by the Teyrn, since I was the only one registered to compete, as we entered the tent we could hear shuffling behind a privacy screen. I retrieved my bow and quiver from near the entrance on the weapon rack.

"Greetings my lords," a young maid greeted us, bowing from next to the privacy screen. "My lady will be out shortly."

"No hurry Niria," Fergus replied smoothly, munching on some of the food set out in the tent. "I know how testy sister can be when her armor isn't right."

"Very funny," Elissa's voice groused behind the partition. "It's not my fault mother insisted I wear a dress when not competing. I would rather spend the day in my armor than traipse around in that thing but I'm a lady and should be seen as such in public."

Her voice at the end of her rant had become a mockery of her mother's which caused Fergus and me to glance at each other, not even bothering to hide our smirks at her words. After a few more moments, she emerges from behind the panel stretching her arms, readjusting to the feel of the armor against her skin.

"Much better," she purred, a languid smile stretching across her full lips as she stepped up next to Fergus to munch on some cheese. "Thank you for the assistance Niria, feel free to enjoy the afternoon, I shouldn't need your services again until before the banquet."

"As you wish my lady," the elf curtseyed and then left the tent a jubilant smile across her delicate features at a free afternoon.

"Mother will have something to say about that surely," Fergus warned his sister before stepping behind the screen with his armor and padding.

"I'm sure," the young woman snorted indignantly. "But only if I were to head back to the stands." She quickly grabbed the extra bow and quiver before leaving the tent looking as though she was searching for someone. She came back a few moments later, a young lad trailing behind her. "I found Rory to assist you with all that armor Fergus."

"Thank the Maker," I heard Fergus' voice praise as the young lad stepped behind the separation.

"Eat," she ordered a playful gleam in her eye. "You should remember the archery portion takes more time than the other categories. You may not get another chance until nightfall."

After eating some of the bread, cheese and salted meats the two of us made our way to the archery range. The judges arranged us into groups, before we filed out onto the field to take our marks at the target. We were each allowed five shots this round, but each round would allow fewer shots. The time passed quickly as I concentrated on my shots, making each count so as not to be eliminated so quickly. I found myself slightly thankful to be in a different group as Elissa, her presence still unnerved me, and made it difficult to concentrate when she was near. As dusk began to settle over the evening, the first round of competition was completed and I won a position in tomorrow's round.


End file.
